Chibirisu!
by Rainbowblowpops
Summary: England visit to America ends up badly when England wishes America to be a child again, but his spell goes wrong. Can Alfred look after a baby ? Slight USxUK in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Chibirisu!

**Genre: **Comedy/Family

**Characters and Pairing(s): **Chibi!England, America, Canada, France, UsxUk

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Cursing.

**Summary: **England visit to America ends up badly when England wishes America to be a child again, but his spell goes wrong. Can Alfred look after a baby ?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for my bad English grammar! I spend most my English classes doodling in my sketch pad... What inspired me to write this story was the amount of Chibi!England and America pictures I kept finding.

* * *

America never looked forward to England's visits to his house. They were rare, but when they came he knew exactly what would happen and this visit was no exception. They were on their third fight of the day. The first one was over America's clothes. England said they were too casual and that he should wear formal clothes when a guest is coming to visit. Second was how clean America's house was, and according to England he needed to stop being lazy and start cleaning more often. He'd only been inside for five minutes and he had already started two arguments. Oh, this was going to be a _fun_ weekend.

It was quiet a while since the second argument had started. England was unpacking his things from the large suitcase he had brought with him. Seriously, he was only staying the weekend, why did he need so much stuff? America was downstairs, checking his house. It wasn't _that_ dirty. He was about to take out a duster when he heard footsteps coming downstairs, and he caught England making his way over to the basement with a large box in his arms. Following him, America blinked and watched as England walked into the basement and placed the box on an old table.

"What are you doing?" Startled by his voice, England turned quickly to face the American.

"Unpacking some things," he replied seriously.

"In the basement? I thought your room was upstairs."

England opened his mouth to reply but no words escaped. He couldn't tell America that he was unpacking his magic equipment or he'd just roll around on floor laughing, and probably mess around with his things later. America raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Need directing back to your room. "

"No, I do not!" England was beginning to feel like America was mocking him.

"Well, tell me what you are doing in here."

"Fine! I'm unpacking my magic equipment!"

And with that England's suspicions were confirmed as America began to laugh. England frowned, and he had a good mind to slap the American.

"You still believe in that crap, old man!" America had just pushed it, England growled.

"It's not 'crap'! And quit with the 'old man'!" he snapped, but America wasn't listening, he was too busy laughing. "You used to believe in it too, when you were younger!"

"Yeah right, old man! I faked to make you happy!" America hadn't realised what he just said. England could feel something in his eyes. Tears? _No!_

"You bloody twat!"

England seemed to have had enough, and reaching into the box he pulled out his Britannia angel wand. America was still too busy giggling to notice, wondering when England was going to put up a little fence in his garden for all his unicorns to stay whilst he visited. That thought just made him laugh even more. England grasp on to the wand tightly, muttering what sounded like_ "I wish you were like you were back then."_.

Americas giggling came to a halt once he heard England, and with a quick swish of the wand England sent sparking green dust at America, who jumped out the way. _'So, magic __**is**_ real?' he thought in surprise. The sparkling green dust hit an old broken mirror and reflected the magic back at England, hitting him and sending him to the floor as clouds of smoke arose around him.

America sat up and coughed as the smoke began to fade away. He looked over to where England had been standing, only to see his clothes there. Oh God, had he erased England by accident? Worse of all, England tried to get rid of him!

"Achoo!"

America jumped a little before he made his way over to England's clothes, where the noise had come from. Kneeling down next to the clothes he noticed a small bump in the shirt. America picked up the shirt and to his surprise, a blond haired baby rolled out from underneath and stared up at America.

"A-Arthur ?"

Alfred noticed the caterpillar sized eyebrows, and knew that there was only one person who would have them, and that would be England. Then it suddenly clicked in his brain. England wished America to be a child again, so he cast a spell to turn him into a child but it ended up turning England into a child. Great! England was probably the only one who knew how to reverse the spell too and now he was... babified? America sighed as blue eyes met wide greens ones. America picked up the wand and handed it to the child.

"Okay, Arthur, you can hit me over this later. Right now, undo this spell."

The green-eyed child stared at the wand then giggled and began chewing on it. America watched as the child nibbled then tried to bend the wand. Had England's mind turned into a child to?

**SNAP!** And before he could stop it, there went the wand. America stared as the child blinked before bursting into tears.

"Great, you can't undo this now. England, you fu-"

He was cut off as the child clung to him, tears pouring down his cheeks. Yeah, England was completely a baby. America let out a sigh and scooped the child into his arms, cradling the tiny England in his arms. The baby nation didn't stop crying, though. America had no clue what to do, so he carried the child out of the basement and back into the living room. Setting him down gently on the couch, America then reached for the phone and dialled the first person he thought of, Canada. The phone rang three times before America heard his brother's timid voice.

"Matt, I got a problem."

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Canada's voice had a hint of worry.

"Just get down here, 'kay?"

"Okay, Al."

America was left alone with the crying child. England wouldn't stop, and America just paced up and down in front of him, with no idea of how to deal with a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Chibirisu!  
**Genre: **Comedy/Family  
**Characters and Pairing(s):** Chibi!England, America, Canada, France, UsxUk, FrancexCanada  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Cursing.  
**Summary:** England visit to America ends up badly when England wishes America to be a child again, but his spell goes wrong. Can Alfred look after a baby ?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.

* * *

Canada had arrived around an hour later. He didn't really help much though, America had forgotten he was actually there after a few minutes until he came up with a good suggestion. Which America was pretty upset that he didn't think of.

"Take him back to England! Maybe he'll have a spare wand there, eh." Canada had said, while America stared at him, cradling Baby England as he finally stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Oh! That's a great idea, Martin!" Canada's face dropped.

"My name is Matthew," he mumbled, America heard him, but chose to ignore it and looked down at the sleeping blond in his arms.

Soon, all three of them were on the plane, heading back to England. America had fussed at the airport when buying the tickets, telling the woman at the desk that the baby he was holding was really an adult. In the end Matthew stepped in and tried to buy the ticket. The woman forgot about him though, and continued giving Alfred the strange looks. On the plane, Alfred had placed Arthur next to the window, which he found interesting and he stood up on his chair. Pressing his face against the glass, he frowned before Alfred sat him back down and buckled the belt around his waist. Matthew clutched his polar bear (which no one saw him sneak on... being forgotten had its advantages at times) and leaned back in his seat just as the plane set off.

Half way through the flight Arthur started crying again, Alfred tried to calm him down by cradling him, but it didn't work.

"Maybe he's hungry." Matthew said in a quiet voice. Alfred's head whipped around to look at his brother.

"B-but... I doubt they'll sell scones on a plane."

Matthew sighed. "No, Alfred. Give him baby food or milk." Alfred frowned.

"He'll hate baby food! It's like mushed carrots and stuff! I'll get him a burger!" Matthew ignored Alfred and flagged the flight attendant down, asking for some warm milk for a baby. The woman looked at the baby nation in Alfred's arms and smiled before walking away and returning a few minutes later with a bottle of warm milk. Matthew handed Alfred the bottle, which Alfred pulled a face at.

"He could have eaten a burger..." he grumbled while pressing the bottle to Arthur's lips. Arthur sniffed and sucked on the bottle top, making little suckling noises. His eyebrows creased after a while and Matthew nudged Alfred.

"Let him breathe!" Alfred glanced at Matthew then back at Arthur.

"Oh! S-sorry, Iggy!" He pulled the bottle away from Arthur and he coughed.

They arrived in London late at night. Alfred yawned as he carried Arthur off the plane and collected his bag, Matthew following close behind them. He was trying to remember where exactly Arthur lived, and when he did remember he wasted no time trying to flag down a taxi, but all the drivers ignored him. He sighed, and let Alfred do it. When they arrived at Arthur's house, Alfred found a spare key under the plant pot and let himself him, knowing he would get a slap for that if Arthur ever turned back to normal. He walked into the living room and set Arthur down on the couch. Arthur giggled and climbed under the throw which was over the couch.

Meanwhile, Matthew had taken their bags to Arthur's bedroom to find Francis lay on Arthur's bed. He screamed, and Francis jumped.

"Mathieu! W-what? Where's Arthur?" Francis scrambled off his bed as Matthew tried to think of the best way to tell Francis that he had cast a spell on himself and turned into a child. It wasn't really the easiest thing to tell someone.

"Um... Well.. Arthur... Is.. Uh..." Matthew trembled and blushed as Francis stared at him.

"He's.. Uh... He's a b- downstairs!" Francis blinked before shrugging and walking off towards the stairs. Matthew let out a sigh and plopped Kumajirou on the bed, he threw the bags onto the bed and began unpacking. Francis by now was gawking at baby Arthur and Alfred who had just pulled him out from under the throw as Francis walked in.

"Oh.. Yo, France. What are you doing here?" Alfred stared at him and Francis just pointed to Arthur and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Alfred just blinked, then looked at Arthur.

"Ooh! Yeah.. Arthur cast some spell." Francis then rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't asleep. Alfred frowned.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Um... I was waiting for England.. B-but."

England yawned and learnt his head back against Alfred's chest. Alfred stared down at the child and petted his head, then Francis snatched him off him.

"That is not how you hold a baby, Alfred!" Alfred rolled his eyes as Francis cradled Arthur, Matthew walked in the room and held a little brown teddy bear that he found in Arthur's room to him. The baby giggled and grasped the bear. Francis smiled as Matthew giggled and watched Arthur chew the teddy bear's ear before drifting to sleep. Alfred watched the three and frowned, then rose from the couch and walked upstairs, feeling forgotten. He made his way into Arthur's room (where he thought he would sleep tonight) and sat on the green covers that laid upon the bed. The American sighed, and he wondered what he'd be doing now if Arthur was still his normal self. They'd be arguing at the dinner table... well, Alfred would be secretly smiling behind the frown that would be plastered on his face. He would notice how Arthur blushed every time he laughed, and Alfred's heart would skip a beat each time Arthur cracked his smile. His broken smile.

The moonlight shone in through the window, making something glisten in the corner of the room, catching Alfred's eye. He jumped to his feet and walked to it, finding an upside down photo frame. He turned it over to see a very old black and white picture of him at the age of twelve, and Arthur stood beside him, his arm around Alfred's shoulder and one of the sweetest smiles Alfred had ever seen. Alfred sniffed as he blinked back a few tears.

"Arthur never smiles like that anymore..."

* * *

**A/N:** I know Francis just pops up randomly but I just thought that would be something Francis would do... Wait in bed for someone. xD

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chibirisu!  
Genre: Family  
Characters and Pairing(s): Chibi!England, America, Canada, France, UsxUk, FrancexCanada  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Cursing.  
Summary: England's visit to America ends up badly when England wishes America to be a child again, but his spell goes wrong. Can Alfred look after a baby ?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.

Ugh, sorry for how late this chapter is, and it's only small. I'll promise i'll write more someother time.

* * *

Alfred awoke to crying a few hours later, he looked at the clock. '3:00 am' It read. 'Crying ?' He thought, still drowzy, then he remembered about Arthur. He dashed down the stairs to find Matthew and Francis cuddling on the couch, both asleep, and little Arthur sat up on a cushion, tears rolling down his cheeks. Alfred sighed and picked up Arthur.

"Sorry if this isn't the right way to hold you." He smiled at the babyfied nation, who stopped crying and sniffed once. "Now, whats wrong ?" Arthur blinked, Alfred mentally face palmed. 'He can't understand or talk... Fuck.' He frowned at Matthew and Francis before cradling Arthur and walking into the kitchen. Alfred began checking the cupboards, hoping to find another wand somewhere, even though he knew that if he changed Arthur back he would probably be pissed about Francis and Matthew on his couch together and he'd find something to be mad at Alfred for that made no sense, like he always did. Alfred slammed the last cupboard shut and sighed, nothing, all he found was tea, cupcakes, tinned food and more tea. He looked down at Arthur, who giggled and reached his arms up. Alfred smiled.

"At least you seem to like me at this age." He whispered as Arthur grabbed his glasses, slid them off his face and began chewing on them. "Hey.. Don't eat Texas." Alfred pinched Arthur's cheeks and chuckled then leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his forehead. Arthur stopped chewing and watched Alfred with wide eyes, Alfred smiled sadly. Even as a baby, Arthur smelt exactly like Alfred remembered, from when they used to cuddle together when he was little, of tea and freshly baked scones

Arthur yawned and snuggled into Alfred's arms, letting Texas rest on his tiny stomach. Alfred picked up his glasses and placed them back on the bridge of his nose. "C'mon then. I think its bed time." He carried Arthur back upstairs and into his bedroom, where Alfred layed him one of his pillows, which was decorated with the Union jack. The American tickled Arthurs cheek with his index finger until the tiny nation closes his tired, emerald eyes and fell asleep. "Hehe... So cute and tiny." Alfred muttered and carefully layed his beloved jacket over Arthur, he then layed beside him and watched Arthurs tiny fingers twitched during his sleep


End file.
